


The Movies

by mashed_potatoe



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [10]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Based off a dream, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, That's it, This is Bad, and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potatoe/pseuds/mashed_potatoe
Summary: Cyrus and T. J. Cuddle at the movies. Thats it
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Movies

The Good Hair Crew Plus Jonah and Tj were at the movie theater getting ready to watch something or another. Cyrus was having a day he was tired and just wanted to sleep. They went to the top row and all sat down.

Tj and Cyrus sat next to each other as usual. Cyrus was able to hold his composure for about half of the movie. 

Buffy had gone to the bathroom while Andi and Jonah went to get more popcorn and candy. The row in front of them was empty due to it being a Wednesday Night. Cyrus decided that he needed to rest his head on the seat anterior to him.

Tj noticed and didn’t think much of it at first. He just started rubbing his hand up and down Cyrus’s arm and the side of his back. Tj was one of those people who would subconsciously have to busy his hands. Normal he would pet a dog, tap his hand/ foot, and when he felt comfortable enough he would do it to Cyrus. 

Cyrus slightly leaned into his touch because he just secretly wanted someone to touch him without thinking about it so he would know they are there.

Because of Cyrus’ movement his head was blocking part of the screen for Tj. Tj very carefully adjusted Cyrus so that he was leaning on Tj. 

Buffy started up the stairs of the movie theater. About halfway up the stairs she saw Cyrus laying his head on Tj’s chest. Cyrus was looking straight at her too. Buffy just smiled, nodded and turned around back down the stairs.

No one came back, so they finished the movie just the two of them snuggling with Tj rubbing Cyrus' arm.  
…  
A week later The two Boys were sitting in Cyrus’ room just cuddling. Cyrus and Tj are officially together now. And every chance Tj has to make sure Cyrus knows that he is there he does.


End file.
